


Just might make me believe

by Muizeke83



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muizeke83/pseuds/Muizeke83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic based on Just might (make me believe) by Sugarland.</p><p>Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek and its characters. Story is all mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just might make me believe

Captain Kathryn Janeway sat at the desk in her ready room, staring at nothing in particular and completely lost in thought.

That resulted in her almost jumping right to the ceiling when her door chime rang. She had to take a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

"Come." she finally said. Tuvok walked in, holding two PADDS.

"This morning's security details, as you requested, Captain."

"Thank you, I'll look into them later."

Tuvok just nodded and left her to it.

_'I've got miles of trouble spreading far and wide. PADD's on the table, getting higher and higher. They just keep on coming; there is no end in sight. I'm just holding on tight.'_

She rubbed her face with both hands, trying to snap out of her current train of thought and decided to get through at least half of the PADDs scattered across her desk.

Her door chime rang again and she rolled her eyes, ordering whoever it was in. She smiled a half crooked smile when Chakotay walked in, holding a thermos of what had to be fresh coffee.

"Since when can you read minds?" she asked, leaning back in her chair.

"How long have we known each other? Five, almost six years?"

"Answering a question with a question..." she said, raising her eyebrow. He just smiled at her, put the thermos down and leaned over the desk.

"Yes!" he whispered and smiled sheepishly before he kissed her on the lips.

_'I've got someone who loves me more than words can say and I'm thankful for it every single day. And if I count all my blessings, I get a smile on my face... still it's hard to find faith."_

"Penny for your thoughts." he said as he stirred her out of her thoughts by gently caressing her cheek with his fingers.

"I'm tired, Chakotay." she sighed.

"Tired of me?" he tried to joke.

"You're the only thing that I'm not tired of. Except maybe this morning after our very passionate night..." she smiled devilishly.

"Glad to hear I pleased you."

"Oh, you pleased me all right." she winked, but immediately got serious again. "I mean, I'm tired mentally. Six years of non-stop captaining a star ship."

"I thought that was what you meant and I understand." He sounded serious as well. He came around the desk and sat down on the edge, taking Kathryn's hand in his. "If you want some time off, I can always try putting in a good word with the Captain. We're on good terms lately." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"Would you do that?"

"I'll do anything for you!" She couldn't help but smile again, knowing he actually meant it.

"If you can look into my eyes and tell me we'll be all right, if you promise never to leave, you just might make me believe."

"My sweet Kathryn, we'll be more that all right."

Chakotay stood up and pulled Kathryn up with him, enveloping her into his strong arms. She snuggled close to his chest and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth and breathing in his intoxicating scent.

"It's just day to day trying to make ends meet. What I'd give for an address on Easy Street."

"You would get bored on Easy Street." He kissed the top of her head and soothed her by gently rubbing her back.

"Maybe I could rent a small apartment for, let's say, six months? Sleep through the first three and get my life back on track during the next three months."

"Am I somewhere in that plan?"

"Of course. Next to me in bed, on top of me in bed, underneath me in bed..."

Chakotay laughed out loud and cupped her cheeks to make her look up at him.

"That sounds **really** nice! I'm in." He kissed her again, first on the lips, then trailing a wet line all the way to her favourite spot behind her ear. She tilted her head to give him better access and a small moan escaped from deep within her.

"You always seem to help me unwind, leave my troubles behind..."

"I'll unwind you even more, but I think we need to get out of here before I do."

"Meet me in my quarters in fifteen minutes! I'm going out the 'backdoor'." She gave him a quick kiss and left her ready room.

_'I used to believe in us, when times got rough, but lately I'm afraid that even love is not enough.'_

As Kathryn walked out of the turbo lift to her quarters, she squared her shoulders and shook off that thought. For now, his love had to be just that, to keep her from stepping into the dark.

"He just might make me believe!" she promised to herself and hurried to the bathroom to get ready for the man she loved.

 

THE END


End file.
